Goodbye Lullaby - Candie's Reaction
by Eventus stultorum magister
Summary: She was Bob's best friend. Dally's little sister. Within one week, the two people she cared most about were gone - dead - never to be seen ever again. How could she live through that? - This is the story of Candie Winston(I have permission to use that character)when The Outsiders goes down. Her brother and best friend both die, and no matter how hard she tries, she can't stop it.


**A/N: Hey! Okay so my friends and I share this account, but for the record I am ****_not_**** the same person that writes Midnight or any other story on this account! xD I'm friends with the Author ****_Candie Winston_**** and I have her permission to write this story, so yeah.  
I own nothing!  
This chapter isn't very good, but I promise the next one will be better!**

**Candie's POV**

I sat in my room staring at _Gone with the Wind_. I had promised Pony I'd read it since he really wanted me to, but it was just so big! I tried reading it, but when as soon as I started reading it, everything else seemed so much more interesting. And once I got interested in the book, I realized I didn't have any idea what it was saying. The words were too big.

Yeah, I know I'm not very smart. The kid is just about two years younger than me, gets straight 'A's and he can read it no problem! Then here I am. I'm going to be 16 in a few months, I'm in the same grade as him _and_ I'm failing _every_ class. Maybe I'd be smarter if I actually _showed up_ for class...

I got up and left the house. I started walking towards the Curtis', since I had nothing else to do, other than read the book, and out of the two, the first option seemed a lot more amusing.

When I got to the Curtis' I walked right in, no one ever bothered knocking. When I stepped inside I saw Two-Bit watching some cartoon on tv. I didn't know what one it was, though. I don't really pay attention to that kind of stuff. It doesn't matter to me.

"Heyya Candie!" Two-Bit greeted me with a huge grin. I grinned back, how could I not?

Soda walked out of his room and looked at me. "Hey Candie, you know where Pony is?" He asked.

"Um..." I thought for a second. I spoke to Pony earlier today and I'm pretty sure he said he was going to the movie house. "I think he said he was going to see a movie,"

"Alone?!" I heard a voice from the kitchen. It was no surprise to see the voice came from Darry. "He never uses his head,"

"Says the guy who smokes at gas stations," Soda muttered and Darry shot him a glare. Soda grinned innocently and it didn't take much more than ten seconds for Darry to grin as well. I think Soda is one of the only people who can get Darry to grin.

"I'd have taken him," Two-Bit started. "But I didn't know he was going. He didn't-" Two-Bit paused for a moment. "Did you guys hear that?"

We all went silent for a moment. I listened closely and I could faintly hear a familial voice call for help. "Darry! Soda!" It took me a few seconds to realize it was Pony. I got up to run out, but I realized everyone everyone else already had run out.

I sighed and bolted out of the house. I noticed a mustang a couple of yards away and I figured that's probably where everyone was. When I got there I glared at the socs. I recognized one of them. I skip class with them a lot.

I know what you're thinking. A greaser and a soc getting along? Well, it's kind of a long story. You see, in grade one Dally wasn't the greatest brother in the world. He didn't let me hang around him because I was annoying. But back then, socs and greasers weren't big. I mean, it was very rare to see socs and greasers being friends, but it wasn't as big of a deal as it is now. Dally always said that if he caught me hanging out with the rich people I'd be in deep trouble, but two of them, Bob and Randy, were real nice to me, and I wasn't really in any position to pass being friends with someone.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_It was the first day of school and I was in grade one. It was recess and I had no friends, so I was following my brother and his friends around. Key word being was._

_"Go away Candie!" My brother yelled at me._

_"She can stay here, she isn't bothering any of us," The cuter one said. I didn't know any of my brother's friends names. This friend had a honey weat hair collour and he looked to be around my age, so he would be about two years years younger than him._

_"Yeah well she's bothering me," He snapped. "Get lost,"_

_His friend shot me an apologetic glance and I walked away looking at the ground. I sat on the top of the climber, right by the slide. I was still looking down, but by now there were a few tears rolling down my cheeks. I hugged my knees and I didn't pay attention to any of my surroundings until I heard someone say something to me._

_"What's wrong girl?" I looked up and I saw that the voice came from a boy that was in my class. He was a year older than me and he looked exactly like the guys my brother said to avoid. He was well dressed and he had a gold ring on his middle finger on his right hand._

_I debated on if I should tell him to go away, or if I should answer his question. He seemed nice enough, so I decided to answe his question. "My brother is being a poo-poo head," I sulked._

_He shot a glance at his friend who was standing beside him. "What's your name?" The boy asked._

_"Candie Winston," I answered. "What's yours?"_

_"Mines Bob, and beside me is Randy," He greeted. Randy nodded in acknowledgement. "So your brother is Dallas Winston?"_

_I nodded. "Yeah,"_

_Bob and Randy whispered to eachother for a minute or two before Randy ran off leaving me confused. "So Candie, are you new at this school?" I nodded. "How do you like it so far?"_

_I shrugged. "It's okay," I said. "I liked my old school more, though. Everyone there was really nice,"_

_"Everyone at this school is nice too, just they are only nice to some people. Everyone has a group of friends," Bob paused and thought for a moment. "A gang, lets say. Everyone has a group of people they hang around, and they're not always nice to people who aren't in their gang," Bob explained._

_"That makes sense I guess. If you're use to only being around certain people, they'll turn out to be the only people you trust," I thought out loud._

_"Exactly!" Bob agreed._

_Randy came back and he and Bob started whispering again. 'What's with the whispering?' I thought to myself. I tried to listen to what they were saying, but all I could hear was "She's a Winston... She's nice... Why not?... Really?..." I decided to stop listening because what I was hearing was only making me confused._

_"Wanna be our friend, Candie?" Randy spoke up._

_I didn't know what to say. My brother told me to never trust these people, but they seemed pretty nice. I didn't want my brother to get mad at me, though. But then again, who is my brother to tell me who to be friends with and who to not be friends with. He wasn't letting me hang around him and his friends, so he must not care that much._

_"Sure!" I answered happily. They both grinned at me and we walked around for the rest of our recess._

_The rest of the day went by really fast. I made a lot of friends. Bob and Randy had intoduced me to everyone they talk to or hang around, so pretty much everyone in grade two or grade one that my brother would say not to hang around. I even met some people in grade three that are my friends!_

_When I saw Dally after school he had a bruse on the left side of his face. He also had on forming on his shoulder and he had a busted lip. "What happened Dally?" I gasped._

_Dally rolled his eyes. "Shut it," He snapped._

_I wanted to ask him what's wrong, but I decided not to say anything. Dally was mad, and you better stay clear of him when he's mad. If you don't, then you're in a lot of trouble._

_The rest of the walk home was silent. I didn't have anything to tell Dally. Well, I did, but I couldn't tell him. I wasn't aloud to be friends with Bob and Randy, or anyone else that's now my friend. It was something that would make Dally mad, and I didn't like it when Dally was mad. Especially when he's mad at me._

_When we got the our house Dally stopped before he went in. "Candie, did you make a friend that's in grade five named Paul? And he looks like the people I told you stay away from?"_

_I shook my head. "I haven't. I've never met anyone named Paul in my life. And anyway, I only made friends that were in grade three or lower," I told Dally._

_He stormed upstairs and slammed his bedroom door shut._

**-END OF** **FLASHBACK-**

I casually walked over to the socs. The one I skip class with, James, gave me a weird look. "You and your pals need to get in the car and drive away, before the rest of the gang shows up and kills y'all," I motioned to Darry and Soda, who were currently fighting with the other socs. "Notice how two people can do this much?"

In case you're wondering, no one knows that I'm friends with the socs. But the reason why I'm talking to James out in the open, is because Darry and Soda are too busy beating the tar out of the other socs to notice, I have no clue where Two-Bit is and the rest of the gang is no where to be seen.

Or so I thought.

It turns out, Two-Bit left to get Steve, so they came jumping over the fence and started beating up the other socs as well. I just sort of hid behind the car, so that no one would notice me...

The socs got in the car and started to drive away when Dally came hoping on to the Curtis' porch and ran over. While the car was starting to pull away, Steve and Soda tried pulling two of the guys out and tried punching them. But it didn't really work. As the car drove away, Dally threw some huge stick at the car, just barely missing it.

"Pony, you okay?" Darry asked.

Soda, Darry, Johnny, Two-Bit and Steve were walking and talking with Pony and I just stood on the road with nothing else to really do. Dally was the only person who noticed me. With my luck, he was actually standing by some trees when I got there and he noticed me talking to James.

"Hey Candie, why're you so special, huh? How come you could just walk up to the soc and start talking to him, and he didn't even yell at you?" Dally asked, catching everyone else's attention.

"Uh... I-um..." I started to think of an excuse but I stopped. "Nope. Fuck that. I ain't coming up with some dumb ass lie, I'm just gonna tell y'all the truth," I sighed. "That guy I was talking to, his name's James. We skip class together a lot. We're friends," I shrugged. "Have been since grade one,"

"And you expect me to believe that..?" Dally asked, confused.

"Dal, in grade one kids weren't near as stereotypical. I mean, yeah, they were, but the most popular soc _wasn't_," I explained. "Coincidentally, after you told me you didn't want me to hang 'round you or your friends, little mister popular soc decided to come cheer me up. He seemed to think I was nice and decided to be my friend. Since I was his friend, that made _me_ popular among socs," I chuckled. "And this, my dear brother, is how popularity works,"

Dally shook his head. "I still ain't buying it,"

"You don't have to," I told him. "But it's the only explanation,"

Dally just rolled his eyes walked over to the rest of the gang. After a few seconds, I did the same. They were having some conversation that I didn't really care enough to eavesdrop or going the conversation. I lit a cigarette and threw it at Dally out of boredom, causing Two-Bit, Pony, Steve and Soda to chuckle.

"What about you Candie?" Johnny asked, silently. "Are you coming?"

I gave him a weird look. Maybe I should have listened to their conversation.. "Coming where?"

"To the drive in, dumbass," Dally informed me and rolled his eyes.

I thought about it for a few seconds then shook my head. "No.. I, um..." I shook my head again. "No,"

Steve started laughing and Two-Bit gave me a weird look. "Stop being a weird-o Candie!" Two-Bit said with a grin.

"Whatever! I was thinking!"

"That's a first..."

"Hey!"


End file.
